the_archangel_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomas Bradigan
Lord Inquisitor Tomas J. Bradigan is the ruler (albeit unwilling) of Archangel IV, and the founder of it's four outposts. Early Life The Origin of the Butthurtiest Bradigan was born on Hades V to Lania Harla and Johnathan Bradigan. He was raised to become an Adept in the Administratum like his mother, and he hated it. He hated every second of it. However, while combing the tomes of Hades V as a Scribe, he came upon a Book containing insanely heretical knowledge (popular Inquisitorial opinion says it was the Lusty Tyranid Maid), and Lord Inquisitor Hall was notified. Thus began Bradigan's career as an Acolyte, and he was never happier. Acolyte Years As an Acolyte, he was placed in the retinue of Inquisitor Nadia Tempest of the Ordo Xenos, something he looks back on fondly. Many times he and the retinue was called on to investigate xenos attacks and sightings, and many times there was a thrilling battle. Bradigan got to know Inquisitor Tempest, and they developed sort of a best friendship, usually discussing things of the sort of thing that any Xenos personnel would speak of. That is, until an operation on Agri-World Tendar caused the dear Inquisitor to be brutally slain by an Eldar Farseer named Shevan, who delighted in taunting the Inquisitor as a "filthy mon-keigh harlot". Driven by rage, Bradigan swiftly engaged the Farseer, tearing off one of his arms and killing him with a decisive few dozen blasts to the head with a laspistol. Due to his actions, he would be vouched for by a fellow acolyte, one Kezar Mundus, as well as Lord Inquisitor Hall, to become Inquisitor in Tempest's stead. He did not want the position, and twice refused, but Hall finally forced it upon him, to which he accepted with no able way out. Inquisitorial Years and the Sevantos Event As an Inquisitor, Bradigan loathed his spot in place of a friend, deeming himself not worth the replacing. Regardless, he was given Tempest's acolytes to command, those being his former brother-acolytes. Mundus, however, departed for Klammak, due to a calling by Magos Feldar. With two Acolytes, Bradigan was told to leave for a mission to the Dead World of Sevantos, a volcanic ball of natural hate that had reportedly been the site of a Tau mining outpost. Sevantos was not, in fact, a mining outpost of the Tau. In a rare success of Tau propagandal elusion, the party had come face to face with a Hive of Tyranids, and the Stormtroopers that accompanied him were quick to engage. The losses were phenomenal, as Bradigan himself attempted to head the fight only to have his own arm ripped off by a stray swing from a Carnifex. He was rapidly retrieved from the battle, as, sadly, his Acolytes perished in his place. (Should never have gotten that Look Out Sir! rule.) Bradigan termed this as some sort of karmic irony, as the arm was on the same side as the arm he tore off of Farseer Shevan. Regardless, he was brought back to a Medicae outpost and treated, having a bionic arm replace the old one. After that incident, many years went by. Bradigan, after recovery, was sent on many low-key missions of investigation, with no significance about them, until he was finally invited to become a Lord Inquisitor. Unlike his reluctance to be an Inquisitor, Bradigan immediately accepted, and was given the formality and the status, and a ship at his command, the Bradigan's Fist. Lord Inquisitor Hall reportedly asked of the Techpriests of Klammak to make it as a gift years ago, noting his involvement in Bradigan's rise to Lord Inquisitor. Lord Inquisitor Bradigan Once he had become Lord Inquisitor, Bradigan had begun scouring the Eastern Fringe, scraping at the door of opportunity, until finally, it opened. Bradigan came upon the Archangel system in his own home sector, where his old acolyte ally Mundus, now a Forgemaster of his own Forge on Klammak, had reported of very little unusual findings on Archangel IV, but recommended the Lord Inquisitor come look at it. Bradigan arrived, and set about scanning the planet three times over, hoping to find anything, SOMETHING to further himself. He found a whole lot..of nothing. He scanned again. Nothing. Again. Still nothing. This infuriated the Lord Inquisitor, and he lashed out at Mundus, who simply replied that he had a sneaking feeling in what organic parts he had left. Soon, Bradigan, too, had such a feeling. Something was THERE. He knew it. He focused all his efforts on the project, one that many of his colleagues call "Bradigan's Folly", and he brought down four individual outposts to monitor the planet, and kept his own ship in orbit, stocked with supply and force. This dedicated venture caused a sort of stir in a rival ordo, the Ordo Hereticus. What sort of heresy was this mad Lord Inquisitor committing, picking a random, icy Dead world nobody cared about to host his schemes? Lord Inquisitor Mandus was dispatched, along with an entourage of a few Hereticus Inquisitors, to secure interest in the project, much to the anger of Bradigan. Due to the Ordo Malleus's presence in the system, Lord Inquisitor Exarton was sent as well, accompanied by his friend of equal rank, Markath. To this day, Bradigan still holds full stake in Archangel IV, desperate to find SOMETHING of value. Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Inquisition Category:Xenos